legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Skies of Fire
Skies of Fire is a Raid Event scheduled to start on December 26, 2014 at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on January8, 2015 at 7:59 PM (PST). There will be a Special New Year's Intermission period from December 30, 2014 8:00 pm to January 2, 2015 7:59 pm (PST). The Event will be unavailable, but New Year's Special Steam Chaos Casino will be open. Half-time Reward Calculation will be performed during intermission. During Intermission was available Side Story Fairy Follies: A Midspring's Night Dream. __TOC__ Feature Сhanges * To celebrate the New Year, there are two 20-PWR URs as Rewards. * New 22-PWR Animated UR also available as a Final Ranking reward. * A special super-rare Raid Boss which has 1HP and gives 25 Crystals for discovering and participation plus Auspicious Dawn Ticket for finishing. * The amount of Crystals Raid Bosses drop and the prices in the Crystal Exchange have been adjusted: players rewarded more Crystals for defeating Raid Bossess, now 20 Crystals per one Boss: 7 for Discovering, 5 for Participation and 8 for Finishing. For Hidden and Secret Bosses 30 Crystals per one. * A new item introduced - Sands of Time, which allow to rearrange parameter points. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Mighty Shamaness Kanami (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card * Citadel Watcher Trudr (Rare) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card * Arianrhod, Guiding Arcane (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card * Obliviomage Giliola (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card * Aberra, Waterway Fairy (UR) blocks Bosses attacks Story Lucas could only stare in silence at the great mass, which had once more emerged from behind the black clouds. Inside he harbored a mixture of anxiety and fear, and the white haze formed by his ensuing sigh covered his vision. "Why now, of all times?" Each year, Flameburst Shrine, a great temple built into the precipitous mountain peak, was the site of a unique winter festival. Inside its usually quiet halls, the end of year was one of the only time monks bustled to and fro preparing for the event. Streaks of flame that brought joy and blessings to all who witnessed them would bloom in the skies at the festivities' conclusion. It was the temple's, and as a result Lucas' job, to make sure that part of it was held without issue. Though this year, something disastrous threatened to bring an end to the heretofore unbroken tradition. That something, of course, was the Star of Calamity. With the appearance of the steel birds, strange monsters, and ubiquitous "mechaknights," it seemed the world was a far cry from the Neotellus Lucas had once known. "All the more why we must hold the festival!" Lucas quietly told himself. Neotellus may have been on the brink of a great change, but he felt confident the festival was one thing that should remain constant. He could only guess how many would be deeply worried if the fiery display did not alight the sky that year. He was perturbed, too, by the idea of displeasing the Fire Lotus, the spirit to which the temple was dedicated. The monks of the temple held an obligation to maintain the people's faith in the great spirit, Lucas thought as he pushed open the stone gate and left the terrace for the temple proper. Lucas gazed up at the sky one more time, then said aloud, "I suppose I should get to work." It was only natural that he feel uncertain about the continent-sized mass. With a stern look, the monk returned to his duties along with the others focused on their preparations. A blessing from the Fire Lotus, Lucas thought on how he was thankful that even in the most frigid winter the temple stayed warm. It was as if the cold winds themselves were not permitted to enter. Though no sooner had it entered his mind than was he distracted by the sight of a young girl, the smile on her face the very picture of innocence. "A child? How is that possible?" Normally, those who had not yet come of age were not allowed inside the temple. What was more, how a small child had traversed the treacherous paths by themselves and made it as far as Flameburst Shrine was difficult to imagine. Though yet again, his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden, sharp chill spreading through his limbs. The girl giggled as she ran further into the temple grounds. It was only when she had passed him that Lucas noticed the ground beneath her feet had frozen with each step. ... "That's strange," said Carmea, her eyes wide as she stood at the temple's altar. A sacred aura filled the hall encircled by pillars. While it was true the monks kept the temple's halls quiet, currently she found the silence stifling. Carmea frowned as she stepped down from the plinth, newly aware of a disturbing presence. "It's so cold..." Her powers should have been enough to keep the shrine warm, and yet it was clear as day a harsh cold had seeped in. Realizing she was too late, Carmea felt heavy with contrition. She was embarrassed that she was unable to sense the problem until now. "Hello? Is anyone...?" Stepping through the stone door to the outside hall, Carmea was shocked speechless by the scene that awaited her. The floor, the walls, the pillars, everywhere had been covered in ice. Until now the flame spirit had been unaware of what had occurred outside her chamber, and for a while she was completely dumbfounded. When she had at last recovered her senses, she felt her blood run hot through her veins and sat on the floor in disbelief. "How could this be?" The crimson flame that made up Carmea's hair reflected brightly off the temple's glacial walls. In the overwhelming quiet, Carmea fought the urge to return to the altar. After all, now was the dawn of a new year. She and the monks had a duty to the people of Neotellus. Carmea shivered with determination, then began her search. "I have to find out what happened. Yet without anyone here... where should I start?" Carmea kept talking, if only to fight against her growing sense of panic. Looking at the frozen world around her, she received the impression that all but she herself had been covered in winter's frost. Perhaps all of Neotellus was blanketed with ice. "No, I can't think like that. I have to... I have to try and fix this!" Hearing her voice echoing off the walls, the spirit realized anew her current alienation. Still, she strained her eyes, looking for anyone, or anything, she may have missed. "Brrr! It-it's so... cold!" Carmea jumped when she heard the exclamation from elsewhere in the temple. Then there was the sound of footsteps echoing throughout the halls, informing her someone was approaching. The spirit rushed to find a place to hide before she was found by whoever or whatever was making the sounds, but she found the slick floors and residual shock made it difficult for her to act quickly. "Where is everyone? What's... going on?" At last Carmea had caught sight of the annoyed stranger. Or, rather strangers. The one who had spoken was a small fairy, and she was accompanied by a human. "It looks like there's still someone here, after all." As the fairy and her ward looked towards the spirit, she let out a sigh of relief. The eyes of the human shone with a warmth and kindness that immediately dispelled her fear. ... You had heard of the spectacular show that lit the skies above the tall mountain's peak each year. "I'd like to see them before we board the Arc," demanded Yvette, though this time, you had agreed to her request without much resistance. You also felt the so-called Flameburst Shrine might offer you some spiritual support before embarking on your great journey above the massive craft. Though you were not looking forward to the difficult hike up to the temple, you could offer little reason to not do what Yvette asked. Even when you had reminded her the display would still be visible from the base of mountain, she had insisted that she would tolerate no other view than from the temple itself. It was much to your surprise to find your destination completely covered in ice. "I told you, I didn't see what happened. I really don't know how something like this could have occurred." It seemed no matter how many ways you phrased the question, the spirit's answer did not change. She had no recollection of what could have caused the temple to freeze. "I don't get it. You're the spirit of this temple, and yet somehow you have no idea what's happened?" asked Yvette, clearly not making any attempt to hide her frustration. "It's my job to shield this temple from the mountain's cold. I, too, grow weak otherwise. It was while I was performing my duties and I did not realize..." "We came here because it was supposed to be warm! No one told me it would be an icy prison!" The spirit hanging her head in shame, you placed a hand on her shoulder. Unless the temple was returned to normal, it would be impossible to hold the celebration. Especially with the recent issues caused by the Origin Arc, you also felt compelled to do what you could to fix the situation at hand. "Oh, thank you so much!" Watching your footing as the flame spirit guided you through the frozen halls, you proceeded further into Flameburst Shrine. Epilogue Sighing aloud, your breath fogged in front of you, proving the intensity of the cold inside Flameburst Shrine. The rest would have to be left to the Fire Lotus, as you and Yvette merely shivered and rubbed your arms for warmth. The young girl running through the icy halls and laughing innocently must have been the treasure of the Frostridge, Princess Meily. If she could only be returned safely to the queen, you had little doubt this year's festival would be as successful as each year before. Capturing the girl, however, was proving to be a far more challenging task than it appeared, for any who approached were paralyzed by biting cold. As much as you wished to help, you or Yvette would be frozen entirely before getting close enough to catch her. "No! Come back!" The scene of the fire spirit chasing the young girl back and forth was humorous, to say the least. You pitied Carmea as you watched the mischevious girl, giggling and smiling as she ran and slid through the icy halls. Meanwhile, Carmea's continued chase had left her panting for breath. "I'm starting get fed up watching this klutz," muttered Yvette. While she spoke in a staccato, each word separated by the rattling of shivering teeth, her tone was clear nonetheless. Hearing her complaint, you were unfortunately inclined to agree. "I can't keep up," now said Carmea, practically gasping as she crawled pitifully after the inexhaustible young girl. Yvette made her finest attempt to scold the spirit, but she sounded more like a newborn as she struggled to articulate her anger. Meanwhile, the cold only grew deeper. "At this rate... it will be too late... for the festival." In response to Carmea's apparent exhaustion, Yvette continued her feckless and inarticulate form of encouragement. You could not help but be impressed by the fairy's continued adamancy despite the numbing cold. It was hard to think, let alone move, as the chill continued to penetrate every inch of your body. Yet no matter how much the Fire Lotus might have been struggling, her opponent was still just a small child. The issue surely would be resolved eventually. But the sight of Carmea hanging her head in shame was far less encouraging. It was just as you had started to think that the pursuit could last through the night that... "Whatsa matter? Why doncha wanna play?" asked the girl, as she held out a small, pale hand to the despondent Fire Lotus. Meity's look was one of genuine concern, yet Carmea did not miss the golden opportunity to pin the girl's arms behind her back. Relieved as you were, you felt it difficult to condone the spirit's sneak attack, and you now looked at the jubilant Fire Lotus with critical eyes. ... In the end, there had been neither plot nor scheme. It was, in truth, only that a young girl had grown curious and decided to explore Flameburst Shrine. No more explanation was required. So it took little time for the monsters to vacate the premises and for the frozen temple to be returned to its former state. All seemed to agree that it was futile to make more out of a young girl's na?vet? than was necessary, and the temple warmed quickly following her departure. Trying now to shake off your exhaustion from fighting countless battles through the harsh cold, you gazed up at Carmea, who had returned to busily preparing for the night's festivities. "To think such a ditzy spirit would be the source of the festival's spectacular display," said Yvette, failing to suppress a chuckle and causing the surrounding monks to join her in laughter. "Why are you laughing? I'm trying my best, you know..." "Are you sure you don't need to concentrate? You wouldn't want to slip up." Carmea expression only soured before she returned to her ritual. As she started her chant, streaks of flame shot towards the temple roof, inscribing a fiery magic circle into the ceiling above. The light gathered in the ceiling's center, and it felt as if bright sunlight were shining down upon those inside the temple. "Let us meet the wind." At Carmea's words the glass ceiling blossomed upwards like a flower, and the sight of snowflakes sparkling as they melted in the light was utterly breathtaking. You enjoyed the scene in comfort, as what cold winds entered through the ceiling seemed to disperse immediately into the temple's warmth. "Begin the countdown," continued Carmea. Both her tone and expression contained the utmost dignity. The Fire Lotus you witnessed in front of you was a far cry from the flustered spirit you had helped find the lost princess. As the monks joined their voices together, you noticed the circle grew brighter and brighter. "Ten, nine, eight, seven..." Beside you, Yvette had also joined in the celebration. The circle above had grown so bright it was almost hard to look at it directly, when at once it sent rainbow-colored lights roaring and bursting into the sky. "Wow..." There was no need to comment on the amazing sight above. The powerful scene of joy and mirth gripped you to your core. "Happy New Year," said Yvette. You could still make out the fairy's words over the streaks and explosions that filled your ears, and Yvette beamed brightly as you wished her a happy new year as well. "Still, I suppose it's gonna be a busy one; 'happy' might be a bit of a stretch. Though I can't help but feel like our luck might have gotten a bit better." The luminescence above cast multicolored shades on Yvette's skyward expression. It likely went without saying given the nature of fairies, but she looked beautiful as she reflected the splendid colors that composed the evening's display. As you looked at her, the ephemerality of the occasion impacted you, causing tremendous feelings of melancholy. It was almost difficult to turn back to the fireworks above. "Let's come back again next year, okay? Well, assuming we make it through okay," Yvette laughed. Yet no sooner had you blurted out your promise to do so than turned away in embarrassment. Hoping the light of the fireworks would hide the red of your face, you again looked up to the night's sky and waited until silence had returned once more. Chapters/quests Raid bosses Individual rewards Half-time rankings Final rankings Lucky ranking Mega lucky ranking Daily ranking Repel rewards Guild Rewards Final Rankings Repel Rewards Category:Raid Events Category:Skies of Fire